Trouble in two dimenison
by Luckylucy1223
Summary: this is a story about 2 new worlds that haven't seen violence, magic, princess, prince, guns and new enemies. when Hakaze disappear from yoshino and end up in the sunny kingdom. What will happen when good meets reality will the people in fushiboshi learn new things and question there ways or will they join yoshino and the rest to destroy the evil and find there way back.
1. Chapter 1

**Zetsuene no tempest and fushiboshi no hime **

**Heyyyy everyone this is my first story : and tried dry hard to make this story since I wanted to try out on making a story and this is it :D oh and I might add alittle more other character in the future like fairy tail and my only railgun or even pretty rhymes my dear future to keep it exciting mhmm maybe that could be another story lol oh and one more thing in this story I'm writing on how it might happen in 3 years but overall just making a story yup so further a do let sta...**

**shade~ *sighs* are we going to start the story now **

**bright-sama~ now now let luckylucy1223 finish**

**fine/rein: hai let her finish*they both smile* **

**shade~ sighs fine fine **

**Fine~ yes shade **

**everyong giggles not you fine **

**me: sweat drop heheh you guys~~~ well enought about us now time for the declaimer **

**I DO NOT OWN FUSHI BOSHI NO HIME OR ZETSUENE NO TEMPEST **

**but overall enand ooh and one more thing sorry if it to short but once again this is my first chapter:D **

**chapter 1 new counter **

3 years have past after the black crystal king was defeated fine and rein are now 16 and finally mature to do there own decision. Though they will stay together at times.

"Rein why don't we plan a party today," said fine.

"Sure fine" said rein.," We should also invite our friends."

They both agreed and started to make plans and inviting to the sunny kingdom but they ,did not know new counters were coming.

In a different dimension .The zetsuene no tempest crew were relaxing after they finally fought the tree and solved the mystery of akia death and now they moved on Mahiro spends his time teaching Megumu how to fight while Yoshino is dating Hakaze and are having a very good relationship as they both move foreword together. Thought at time Hakaze has her moments were she still thinks that yoshino still has feeling for akia (his dead ex girlfriend ) and also the hair pin that yoshino has in his hair was from his ex girlfriend and he never takes them off.

"Yoshi why don't you take off the hair pin," hakaze asks

yoshino looks at her and smile and gave her a simple excused "it's so that my hair won't bother me"

She thought "he so cunning he could lie with a straight face and Even to his girlfriend.

"well I can give you another one" as she goes and reaches to the hair pin yoshino stops her hand.

**"DON'T" **looking at her with a serious face

Hakaze flinched as he smacks her hand away from his grip. she turns away and walks back home

.Soon then Yoshino has realized what he has done.

"W..wait hakaze I'm sorry I di..."

he was about finished when she snaps

**"IT'S FINE...** it doesn't matter anymore I won't talk about it... I'm just going to head home" she gives him a weak smile and walks away.

Yoshino sighs and understands

walking behind her and thinks to himself " stupid! stupid I shouldn't have feeling for akia...,"

I have Hakaze now.,"

maybe I shouldn't have this hair pin anymore," he was about to there was a big beam of light flashed everywhere. all he can hear was her yell.

**"YOSHINO HELP"** and the next thing she disappear.

He started to panic and yell her name

**"HAKAZE! HAKAZE WHERE ARE YOU" **he was looking for her everywhere but couldn't find her.

"W..what am I going to do...,"

"I don't want this to happen again **NO NO** I can't lose her"

Back to fushiboshi no hime

As fine and rein were getting ready they see there friends coming in.

"Rein fine your guest are here"

when they heard that they both rushed to the entrance and waved as they came from the balloon.

"Fine, Rein its nice to see you again" said the flame princess as she curtsy

They both said hello and curtsy

Soon after that other came and started to greeted them.

After that they all went inside expected 2 other people.

"Where do you think shade and bright are" said fine

"I don't know" said rein

"Why don't we wait for awhile.," they both nod

They waited at the palace garden.

when waitinf they saw a beam of light coming from the elevator they knew what it ment so they both didn't waste time and rushed towards it and ended up in a golden place and there they met...

** Shade and bright~ hey what happen to us **

**fine and rein~ oh cut it out you try it's her first story REMEBER **

**S&B~ sorry luckylucy1223**

**me: sweat drop now now you guys it's alright heh**

**Now thanks for reading please review and or follow this story oh and if you don't mind please right a comment if I need to fix something please no mean comments like I said first sorry **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYY EVERYONE!  
sorry for the late update I didn't get the chance to figure out how to use this yet but I'm getting the hang of so don't cha worry XD**

**well without further to do here is ch...**

**shade- finally you updated this chapter **

**bright-now now shade don't need to be so rude she getting use to the program of working things out**

**fine- yea shade be more nicer **

**shade- alright alright **

**rein-well I guess ill say the declaimer then lucylucy1223 dose not own fushiboshi or zetsuene no tempest **

**Enjoy :D **

****Princess grace" they both said. Princess fine, Princess Rein

we need your help again there great evil among us. We will need your power in order to save both worlds. "what do you mean both worlds? Are there other world instead of ours said rein.

Fine and rein looked at each other "so there other worlds instead of our huh" said fine. "should we said rein," Yea we should said fine" they both agreed to this mission waited for princess grace to keep explaining to them on what going to happen.

princess grace continues speaking." This mission is giving you once again to protect the mystical star and protect this world. But this will not be an easy mission this shall test everything you learn and will be the toughest one yet, You will learn new things along the way and see stuff you have never seen before. You shall question a lot of things, even questioning yourself but as time goes by its you who decides the next path you choose. You shall meet new and powerful villains, that your power alone wont be enough to defeat them. You will also meet new allies and new power. But most of all you must trust yourself in order to gain for what you wish for. "said princess grace"

But what if we can't do it said rein" fine looked at her sister and comfort her. "its alright rein I will be here for you and we have our friends and family that will help us as well. Have faith in them said fine"

...wow fine that the most smartest thing you ever said she giggles at fine. H-hey that not funny reinnn said fine while blushing a bit from embarrassment."

I'm very mature you know said fine"

sure sure if you say so said rein"

Princess rein, princess fine said princess grace" They both looked at her soon then she was disappearing.

As she was about the disappear she gave them there promince power again and left. Soon then fine and rein went back to the surface they had to figure out what's going on they were about to talk until two voices started to call them.

Princess rein said a boy with blonde hair.

"Fine where are you" said another boy with purple hair. They both looked back to see prince shade and prince bright.

They quickly hid there promince and ran towards the guys. Bright-sama said rein as she smiling like an idiot as all ways, fine chuckles "oh rein"

Shade said fine as she also smile whiling blushing a little bit. They had to amitt ever since back then when they defeated the black king they will always remember on how shade and bright were panicking and crying out there name

_** "flashback**_"

**'rein' said bright **

**'fine' said shade **

**as everyone from there school came running towards the fallen princess **

**the two princess got up and sat on the floor with blank expression and life less eyes **

**as the two princes came running towards them and were right next to them they saw the two princess expressions'**

**"there eyes" said bright **

**"there not smiling" said shade **

**they both went infront of the princess and started to call out there name **

**"princess rein" holding her hand **

**"FINE FINE" said shade while shaking her **

**soon then there started to cry **

**"no they can't be... please please wake up... smile" as prince shade started to cry **

**everyone couldn't believe that fine and rein used up all their power to save them. But before everyone lost there hope little tiny hearts start to fall down from the sky and landed on fine and rein. **

**soon then there body started to glow as everyone started to watch **

**there eyes started to go back to normal and saw the two princes**

**"bright-sama" said rein as she form a gentle smile to him **

**"shade" said fine as she form a big bright smile towards him**

**"is everyone happy, did we defeat the black crystal king " said princess fine **

**"yes you did" shade smiles** gentle** to fine **

**flashback over **

What are you guys doing here asked the both princess.

We were looking for you "said shade". Your Friends are worried about you, that you haven't come back, so we went looking for you said bright,."

Where were you anyways asked shade looking at fine.

Fine was not good at making excuses and started to panic, they were about to suspect something unlit rein popped in "we were just walking around the garden to pick new flowers for the kingdom said rein.,"  
fine sigh of relief and nods in agreement. Bright and shade both looked at them and slowly agreed. " well if you say so rein said bright.," they both walked back to the palace.

Once walking back to the palace they notice a bright light behind them and something fall out of the sky. They then heard a thump and decided to take a look. They couldn't find anything or anyone around the area soon then they gave up and started walking towards the palace. Not knowing that there another person well hidden from them.

Sweat drop" I'm glad they didn't find me said hakaze.,"

but what is this place and wha... She then looked at her Hand and notice that there was magic amulets..

"no this can be happening again "she now realize that she was sent here for a reason so she decides to go and investigate the palace.

_**Meanwhile**_

Yoshino starts running everywhere trying to find hakaze. He went all to the different places he could think of, but in the end he couldn't find hakaze. Finally he decide to go to the graveyard, as he stood in front of akia stone. He started to recall everything since the day.

_**Flash back**_  
**getting ready for the date with akia. He was putting on his soon when he phone started to ring **

**"yoshino" said mahiro **

**"yea mahrio whats up" said yoshino **

**akia is dead..someone killed her said mahiro in a plain voice**

**yoshino was in a state of shock after hearing akia death but had to keep his cool infont of mahiro **

**"w..what do you mean she dead...this isn't funny mahiro"**

**"I'M NOT PLAYING SHE WAS KILLED... But who ever did this is going to pay even if I have to kill them myself" **

**the phone was caught off as yoshino sat there motion less soon then he started to run to mahiro house **

**Flashback over **

Soon then it started to snow. "Yoshino chuckles "just like that day huh...

As he was about to leave he felt a gun pointing behind his head. He then slowly turns around and puts his hands up, while doing so he sees a women dressed in long black hair and a black dress outfit, wearing combat boats while holding a gun to his head. She puts her bag down and greets yoshino

"Hello she said" while still pointing a gun towards his head.

I'm Evangeline Yamamoto

age 28

still single

and currently unemployed

I'm here as a voluntary government agent

but you can me eva she says happily.,"

"What is this lady talking about is he dumb or just plain crazy the boy thought"

Now said the lady,." Who are you

I'm Yoshino Takigawa,

age 16

I'm a high school student said yoshino"

"Why did you come to this gravestone ask the lady.,"  
"I was just visiting an my old friend sister yoshino said"

Now why would you visit someone else grave, unless you got something to do about magic. Yoshino was shocked that she new about magic, could she had also known about the amulets. The lady continues, Now just recent there was a boy with blonde hair near xx (random place) place use magic to save a girl. Do you know him by any chance, glaring at the boy.

The boy thought

"it couldn't be mahiro could it...why would he...unless"

Eva looked at yoshino and nudged him" so did you

Yoshino sighs and nods"

"yes I know him but he couldn't save that girl unless it looked at his dead sister"

Eva was thinking about his answer, as soon yoshino sees an opening and grabs his umbrella and tries to smack her with it. Unforchantly she dodged the attack and kicked his leg making him fall, she grabbed him and flipped him over causing him to smash his back onto the stairs. She then held the gun into his face again.

This is the end boy...,"

As soon as she was about to shoot a flash of light beamed, both of them and took them to another world.

_**well this is the end of chapter 2 **_

_**mahiro- hey baka when am I going to be in it **_

_**yoshino- "sighs"**_

_**mahiro- what "glaring at yoshino"**_

_**yoshino- oh nothing **_

_**me" hiding behind yoshino" hehe "sweat drop" you'll be there soon **_

_**hakaze- "jumps and hugs yoshino" oh what going to happen... what going to happen to me **_

_**yoshino- there there **_

_**me" well there nothing more to say but please review and comment ill post the next chapter if there are at least 4 reviews well hoping heheh but thanks for reading :D**_


End file.
